beauty_and_the_beast_2017_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Belle (Song)
Belle '''is the beginning song in the movie. This is when the townspeople sing about how Belle is strange but a "beauty". Lyrics '''Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Man 1: Bonjour! Man 2: Bonjour! Woman 1: Bonjour! Man 3: Bonjour! Man 4: Bonjour! Belle: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town Jean Potts: 'Good morning, Belle '''Belle: '''Good morning, Monsieur Jean. Have you lost something again? '''Jean Potts: '''Well, I believe I have. Problem is, I've-I can't remember what. Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you off to? '''Belle: '''To return this book to Père Robert. It's about two lovers in fair Verona '''Jean Potts: '''Sounds boring. '''Ensamble: '''Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell. Never part of any crowd. 'Cause her head's up on some cloud. No denying she's a funny girl that Belle. '''Man 1: '''Bonjour! Good day! How is your family? '''Woman 1: '''Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife? '''Clothilde: '''I need six eggs! That's too expensive '''Belle: '''There must be more than this provincial life. '''Pere Robert: '''Ah, if it isn't the only bookworm in town. So, where did you run off to this week? '''Belle: '''Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go? '''Pere Robert: '''I'm afraid not... But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like. '''Belle: '''Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big. '''Pere Robert: '''Bon voyage'Ensamble: Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look. And her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle. Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Village Lasses' Mother: ' Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty". Her looks have got no parallel. '''Village Lasses: ' But behind that fair façade. I'm afraid she's rather odd. 'Village Lasses' Mother: '''Very diff'rent from the rest of us. '''Village Lasses: '''She's nothing like the rest of us. '''Ensamble: '''Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle. '''Gaston: '''Look at her, LeFou-my future wife. Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best. '''Lefou: '''But she's so... well-read. And you're so... athletically inclined. '''Gaston: '''Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of. '''Lefou: '''Mmm... je ne sais quoi? '''Gaston: '''I don't know what that means. Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she. Who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle. '''Village Lasses: ' Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston! Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart. I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! '''Woman 1: '''Bonjour '''Gaston: '''Pardon '''Belle: '''Good day '''Woman 2: '''Mais oui '''Woman 3: You call this bacon? '''Woman 4: '''What lovely flowers '''Man 1: '''Some cheese '''Woman 5: '''Ten yards '''Man 2: '''One pound '''Gaston: '''Excuse me '''Cheese merchant: '''I'll get the knife '''Gaston: '''Please let me through '''Woman 6: '''This bread '''Woman 7: '''Those fish '''Woman 8: '''It's stale '''Woman 9: '''They smell '''Men: '''Madame's mistaken '''Women: '''Well, maybe so '''Belle: '''There must be more than this provincial life '''Gaston: '''Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife '''Ensemble: '''Look there she goes. That girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl. That Belle. Category:Songs